


sleeping beauty

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Stiles whispers with his eyes still closed, Boyd startles and moves away so fast he almost topples over from the edge of the couch they are supposed to share.





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Stiles whispers with his eyes still closed, Boyd startles and moves away so fast he almost topples over from the edge of the couch they are supposed to share.

 

He’s glad everyone else either went home or is already asleep, all of them tired from a late night hunt, because he’d never live down the teasing. 

 

“I’d never--”

 

The moonlight reflecting in Stiles’ eyes making him look almost ethereal and Boyd’s breath catches in his chest. It always does when he’s reminded how strikingly beautiful Stiles is.

 

“Not on the lips, I know,” Stiles says, he smells sleepy and content, tired and Boyd just wants to burrow right next to him, “but my forehead, like just now, or on the cheek.”

 

Stiles doesn’t sound or look mad and that settles something inside Boyd, makes hope blossom in his chest, a small fluttering thing that grows and grows.

 

He lies down next to Stiles, the way they went to sleep, only a little bit closer. Tentatively breaching the gap.

 

“You never said anything.”

 

Stiles edges closer on the couch, sliding towards Boyd until he can rest his head on Boyd’s pillow; long, nimble fingers find Boyd’s to tangle with.

 

“I didn’t want you to freak out and stop, but I’d still like to know why?”

 

“Why I kiss you?”

 

“No, why you only ever do it when I’m asleep.”

 

“I was scared,” Boyd admits. He still is, a little, but the way Stiles is looking at him, all warm affection and a silent type of joy, turns his fear into excitement instead.

 

“You don’t have to be scared,” Stiles promises as he moves even closer, nudging the tip of his nose along the edge of Boyd’s jaw, until Boyd turns to face him.

 

Boyd cups his cheek with his free hand, brushes his thumb over his sleep warm skin, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he yawns, presses a kiss to Boyd’s palm, “Let’s go back to sleep now and then, how about you wake me up with a kiss for a change?”

 

Yeah, Boyd thinks as he wraps his arm around Stiles and tugs him closer, he like the plan.

  
  
  



End file.
